Some Sort of Cinderella Story
by Fudge-The-Tie
Summary: This is a fractured fairy tale I had to write in LA that ended up being a StarKid fanfiction. It actually take place in college and Tessa Netting is in this! Even though she didn't go to the U of M, I made her go in my story! So enjoy! (It's better than it sounds)


_**Some Kind of Cinderella Story...**_

It was the start of class and our teacher, Miss Chapman, still wasn't here, so naturally, the room was a mess. The University of Michigan theatre arts majors enjoyed the free time because it gave them a chance to actually study for their other classes. I was sitting next to my two best friends, Lauren and Tessa, cramming for my biology class when my step sisters, Rose and Jade, walked in talking way too loud about some musical that the school was going to put on. I rolled my eyes because it wasn't the school putting it on, it was basement arts, and they were having open auditions in two days. Of course I didn't say anything because according to my step sisters, I didn't know anything. Just as they sat down (after a prompt sneer in my direction and a wink in some guys direction), Miss Chapman decided to make her grand entrance.

Miss Chapman was considered a young teacher at the U of M. She was tall and slim, with sharp grey eyes and mud brown hair that was always in a high bun. Truthfully, she reminded me of Professor McGonagall from Harry Potter, but she was a little nicer. Miss Chapman cleared her throat and the entire room went silent. She smiled slightly and inclined her head, meaning she was about to speak.

"Now that I have your attention, I would like to make an announcement ." She paused for a dramatic effect, "Basement Arts will be holding open auditions for their next musical. They have already decided the musical and need people to audition in the next week." The entire class was hanging on her every word because theatre was our life. "The musical shall be... Cinderella!"

It took a moment for the news to sink in before the room exploded in excited chatter and a couple "I knew it!"s were heard around the room. Again Miss Chapman cleared her throat and the chatter died. "The open auditions for the male lead, Prince Charming, are tonight, and the auditions for the female lead, Cinderella, are tomorrow. Now I know that it is short notice, but the student director wants to start working on it as soon as possible. I think I'll give you this class to work out if you are going to audition. Keep the noise to a minimum because some people might want to study."

Our class wasted no time because the next minute people were singing and dancing and making up dramatic monologues, trying to prepare for and open audition. Tessa and Lauren looked at me with a "if you don't audition we will probably kill you" look. I sighed and slouched lower in my chair. They continued their staring for a couple of minutes before I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Tess, Lo, I'm not doing it! What if the evil duo sees me their? Do you even know how evil Jane can be when I do anything that could one up her daughters?" They gulped. Jane was my step mother and she wasn't the nicest person around. It got worse a couple months ago when my dad went on a business trip.

"Noelle, you are one the best singers I've heard! You have to try out! Plus, you love Cinderella! And your life is some kind of Cinderella story!" Lauren whined to me while Tessa nodded her head with such enthusiasm I thought it was going to fall off.

I shook my head, "Lo, we've been over this! Jane will never let me stay late after school even if I told her it would be for school work. And if I get the part, what makes you think I will be allowed to play the part? And my life isn't any kind of Cinderella story..." I mumbled the last bit so they wouldn't hear me, but if they did, they chose to ignore it.

Tessa thought for a second and then grinned, making her blue eyes sparkle and her short dirty blonde hair bounce slightly as she talked "What if Lo and I offer to work for her! She can't possibly say no if she gets more people to whine to!"

I paused, _that could work, she would love to have more people to boss around. _I smiled causing Laurens brown eyes to light up and for her to flip her shoulder length brown hair in an over the top way. I giggled slightly at her weirdness and looked down at my bio textbook.

"Elle! All you ever do is study! I get that this is sort of a prestigious school and all, but you need to take a break girl. You're working yourself to death!" Lauren whined as I jotted down some important notes.

"Not all of us are born with the smarts, Lo. Some of us need to work hard for the answers." Lauren pouted.

"But I suck at math!"

"You're still really smart..."

Lauren huffed and rolled her eyes, I smiled cheekily and continued jotting down the notes. Before we knew it, the period had gone by, and I was stressing for my test.

_Calm down Elle... You will do fine! _I thought making sure my breaths were even. I had to ace this test if I was going to stay in Theatre Arts. I didn't notice that I had made it to my biology class until Lo and Tess pushed me in the door. I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders and sat in my regular seat hoping that I would pass this test with flying colours.

Two hours later, and I was skipping out of my classroom with a grin on my face. I knew I passed that test and couldn't wait to get home and practice for the audition. Of course that would have to wait because I had so many chores to do. Tessa and Lauren were suddenly at my side, grinning like cheshire cats. I let a small giggle escape my lips and we headed to my house, so that they could begin working with me.

When we arrived, Jane was at the door tapping her foot impatiently. "You're late." She said shortly, her eyes narrowed as she saw Tess and Lauren hanging around behind me, "Who are these people?"

"Jane, this is Tessa and Lauren. They would like to work on the house as well." I could see her eyes narrowing further and was about to say that they were hard working when Tessa cut me off.

"You have a beautiful home. I'm studying architecture for my minor, and I know a fabulous home when I see one. All we would do was make sure it stayed fabulous. You see, with more hands keeping it spotless, the more time you have to actually admire the beauty of your home." Tessa smiled, but I was watching Jane closely. Suddenly she smiled.

"That is so kind of you Tessa! Of course you two can help! It will make sure my sweet little step daughter doesn't work herself to death!" her cheeriness was as fake as her plastic face and spray tan. I resisted the urge to scoff, instead leading Tessa and Lauren into the sitting room.

"Welcome to Hell" I whispered to them and they fought back giggles. I made my voice louder, "Jane? What do you want us to start on first?"

"The china." Jane said from the doorway and I jumped in surprise. I smiled and nodded and then got the polishing kit out.

"Polish it twice then put it away carefully. After that we'll probably wash the dishes and then we should be good for the day." Both girls nodded and set to wiping down the good china. I sighed and picked up a bowl to help out.

Sometime between our fourth dish we started humming the same song, 'The Nicest Kids in Town' from Hairspray. After a while we started singing it softly, creating harmonies on the spot. By the time we were finished polishing we had gone through 'Summer Loving' from Grease, and 'A Cockeyed Optimist' from South Pacific. As we made our way over to the dishes we started singing 'Seasons of Love' from Rent (film) and finished with 'Mama Mia' by Abba.

The last note was lingering in the air when Jane decided to come down and tell Tess and Lo that their services were finished. Both girls gave me a hug on the way out and and reassuring smile. It was all I got before Jane slammed the front door shut.

She immediately advanced "I don't know what you're playing at Noelle, but whatever it is had better stop now."

"I was just hoping that I could stay late tomorrow to study a bit, seeing as I have a scholarship." I gulped a little when she stopped her advance and thought for a second.

"Alright Noelle, you can stay for an hour and a half." I smiled.

"Thanks Jane." And I sped off to my room, only just getting into my pajamas before collapsing onto my bed from exhaustion. Tomorrow would be good. I hope...

The next day went by in a breeze and before I knew it, open auditions were here.. I smiled slightly and looked down at my blue high tops. I had my black skinnies on and a blue t-shirt and my hair was falling in loose curls all the way down to my waist. I turned to the piano to start warming up when something hot collided with my blue shirt. Jade had just walked by and thrown her coffee on me.

"You better get cleaned up sweetie... Don't want to miss your audition." She glared at me and walked away. Blinking my eyes, I tried to not let the tears fall but I knew it was too late. I wouldn't be able to audition for the musical at all and wouldn't get all of the credits this came with. Letting a small sob escape my lips I ran out of the auditorium and down the hallway until I collided into two people. Two tiny people.

"Elle! What happened! Why is your shirt covered in coffee?" Lauren asked, her voice full of concern.

"J-Jade happened!" I cried and Lo and Tess enveloped me in a hug.

"Shh, shh... We can get this fixed in three minutes, Elle." Tessa said to me, "It's a good thing that we stole a tank top and sweater from your laundry pile and washed it, just incase something like this happened."

At these words I couldn't help but giggle at my friends and their weird behaviours. They gently tugged me into an empty classroom and ordered me to change my shirt. By some miracle, my jeans were coffee free! I took off my coffee stained shirt and tugged on my blue tank top, then let my loose-knit grey sweater fall gracefully over my figure. When I turned around, Lauren had some makeup ready for me. They made my eyes smoky, highlighting the amber them, and made the rest neutral. These girls were pro and did have me finished in three minutes.

On our way to the auditorium they ran through some vocal warmups with me and got me to relax. This was going to be fun and nothing would stop me this time from auditioning! Well, I guess the people staring at me wondering who I was could stop me. But when Tess and Lauren put their arms around me I felt even more confident and I made my way over to the wings.

"Next!" I heard a voice call out and immediately recognize it as Nick Lang, a kid who was one year ahead of me. I took a deep breath and walked onto stage. From where I was I could see Nick and his brother, Matt, along with Lauren's boyfriend, Joe Walker, and Tessa's crush, Joe Moses. I smiled because I knew these people, even if they didn't know me because I tended to keep to myself and only let Lauren and Tessa know things.

"Hi! My name is Elle Smith, and I'm auditioning for any role really." I said brightly and saw Matt write something down on his paper.

"Alright Elle, please start your audition."

I smiled and started my monologue, Fantine's Monologue from Le Miserables. My voice carried throughout the theatre and if I had been paying attention to others around me instead of being so caught up in the moment, I would have seen everyone in the room being captured by my speech. I finished and nodded for the piano to start my song. I was singing 'The Girl in 14g' written by Jeanine Tesori and performed by Kristen Chenoweth. I hit every note, even the part in the song where I had to sing opera.

"I've had my fill of peace and quiet, shout out loud, "I've changed my diet!" All because of 14G!" The last note echoed all around me. I grinned and looked down at where Nick, Matt, Joe and Joe sat. They all had a smile plastered across their faces.

"Elle, we need to be able to-" Nick started but was cut off by my phone. I recognized that ringtone and knew I was in big trouble.

Lauren rushed on stage to where I was. "Sorry guys! I know you need contact information and everything, but Elle here needs to leave now. She should see you all tomorrow. Bye!" Lauren called as she dragged me off the stage in a hurry. "Sorry Elle, I probably should have called Jane and told her you were still studying."

"Lo, it's okay. I just wish that I could have given my contact information to them."

"I know Elle, I know. Sadly, we didn't have time. You can always give it to them after school tomorrow. It is Friday and that's the day you don't have to do anything!"

I sighed when we reached Laurens car and got in, "Knowing her, I will be under house arrest."

Lauren smiled sheepishly and sped off towards my house. "So, your audition went well. And I also saw Brian Rosenthal in the audience. I heard he got cast as Prince Charming." I nearly choked on air. Brian Rosenthal had just got here, but so far in our little class shows, he had gotten the lead role. And he was just a freshmen.

"Lo!" Was all I could manage and she started laughing. We ended up spending the entire car ride to my house laughing.

"Thanks Lo... See you tomorrow." I told her leaning in from the window.

"No problemo, Elle!' She chirped, "I'll be here at 6!" She called out her window seeing as she was already driving away. I shook my head and walked into my house.

"Jane! I'm sorry studying took so long! I accidentally spilt coffee on my shirt, but Lauren and Tessa had some things of mine that I had let them borrow! I'll start washing the blues first." I called as I made my way over to the laundry room.

I heard her walk into the room as I was pouring in some detergent. "You're grounded for not calling." Her voice was filled with venom and I sighed before nodding my head in understanding. A few minutes later she walked out, her heels clicking on our hardwood floor.

I groaned and turned on the wash machine before heading to the kitchen to prepare dinner. I made it simple and ate my as quickly as I could before running upstairs and locking myself in my room. I sighed and flopped on my bed not bothering to change. I fell asleep dreaming about Broadway and getting out of this house.

The next day at school everyone was buzzing with gossip. I heard a few snippets here and there, but really didn't care. I didn't really care until I walked past a poster. On the poster was a picture of my, but because of the light you couldn't see my face. They were looking for me... I was in shock. Why me? Suddenly Tess and Lo came up behind me, scaring the bejeezus out of me. And I told them just that but the just laughed.

"Elle! They are looking-" I cut Tessa off with a lower your voice glare and she did but still continued "for you. You have to go to the auditorium today at lunch! They are looking for you through another audition!"

I sighed, "I don't really have a choice, do I" Their identical grins told me all I needed to know and I groaned. "Fine! I'll go!" Tessa and Lauren cheered and pulled me along through the halls saying they weren't going to do anything to me because they needed to see the real me. I laughed at their rambling but let my mind wander to other things.

Lunch came far too quickly for my liking. I had spent the entire morning wondering what was so special about me. Sure I could carry a tune and I had a lot of passion for theatre, but that didn't explain why it was me. I was drawn out of my thoughts when Nick and Matt entered the auditorium, followed closely by Brian. The entire room of girls literally swooned.

"Okay! We need you all to sing a verse and chorus from the song 'Popular'. For those of you who don't know, it's from the musical Wicked.' Matt spoke to us with authority. He pointed at a girl who was closest to him, luckily I was far away.

The girl sang two lines and it became obvious that she couldn't carry a note at all and was asked to leave. The next couple of girls could sing, but if you looked into the Lang brother's eyes, you could tell they were disappointed that some of these girls weren't it. I looked down the line quickly and saw Jade and Rose. Oh god... Rose was first and started singing. She didn't even make it three lines in before Jade cut her off and finished the verse. They sang the chorus together and struck a pose at the end. Matt shook his head and they gaped at him in disbelief.

Finally it was my turn and I was really nervous. Nick came over to give me the lyrics but I shook my head. I knew this song off by heart. I breathed in and started singing. The girls around me were astonished and some were even mortified due to the fact that I was better than them. When I finished all three boys were dumbfounded again.

"So, you're Elle Smith." Nick and Matt said together

"Yes, I'm Elle Smith."

"Don't we have theatre arts together?" Brian asked.

"Yeah... But I mostly keep to myself, so you wouldn't have noticed me anyway."

He looked embarrassed so I just smiled at him. He smiled back slightly before Nick asked the other girls to leave. They were mad that they weren't the girls but left anyway.

"Just so you guys know, my step mom grounded me." I told them and they laughed.

"We'll just rehearse during lunch and whenever we have a spare." Matt said with a smile. We all laughed at that and agreed, walking out of the auditorium side by side discussing ideas for the performance.

A couple months had passed since I had auditioned and it was opening night. I had gotten an anonymous card saying that they couldn't wait to see me perform, but the person was really bad at trying to be all sneaky because I knew my dad's handwriting like people know they alphabet. I laughed a little letting my mind wander to the bouquet of lilies my dad sent me. Just then my cue came and I ran on to perform next to my best friends who both got cast as stepsisters.

The show went off without a hitch and as I walked into my dressing room I saw my dad standing there. I ran to him and we hugged each other in a tight embrace. Dad chuckled a bit before looking down at me. "You've grown." He told me and I smiled, "But not by much..." That comment got him a playful smack on the arm. "And I'd like to apologize for ever marrying Jane. I just found out today how horrible she really was. So, we're divorcing and we get to keep the house and you can continue school here."

I was in shock. Dad just told me that I wouldn't have to live with my step family that so openly hated me. I grinned broadly and hugged my dad again. There was a cough from the door and I let go of my dad to see Brian standing there. My dad winked at me and left the room to go congratulate the rest of the cast and crew.

"Uh... You were great."

"Thanks Bri. You were great too."

He smiled, "Thanks Elle." His smile suddenly became nervous. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to catch a movie later or go out for dinner after the show is over?"

"I'd love to Brian." And he let out a sigh of relief which made me giggle. With a little bit more confidence I walked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek before pushing him out of my dressing room.

Maybe life is hard, and it doesn't really go your way at first, but for some reason it did in my life. And I guess my life really is some kind of Cinderella story...


End file.
